The Internet is a global network of computer systems and websites. These computer systems include a variety of documents, files, databases, and the like, which include information covering a variety of topics. It can be difficult for users of the Internet to locate this information on the Internet.
Search engines are used by most people to locate this information on the Internet. Users also often use search engines to answer simple questions. Thus, search engines also desire to provide a service which provides answers to these simple questions.
Often, the search results are presented on a results page that aggregates information from multiple channels. For example, the web results associated with the search query are often presented along with advertisements and other similar information.